bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
The seventh season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on January 12, 2009, alongside Seasons 5 and 6. It started airing on September 26, 2013 on CBS in the United States and Canada, and October 14th, 2013 in Australia. It aired in the UK on October 31, 2013 on E4. As of September 2013, it has been announced that the series will be renewed for an eighth season. The cast is beginning salary negotiations for future seasons. Due to contractual obligations, the three main cast members (Parsons, Galecki, and Cuoco) will receive $350,000 per episode in the seventh season, increasing their salaries an additional $50,000 per episode from season 6. The writers began working on Season 7 in mid-June. The filming of season seven episodes began August 20, 2013. (tvtickets.com) The season premiere in the US and Canada included two thirty minute episodes back to back both broadcast on September 26, 2013. As of March 2014, The Big Bang Theory has been renewed for a further three seasons. Taking the total number of seasons, current and future, to ten seasons. This news was celebrated by an Instagram post from Kaley Cuoco of a picture of her and her co-stars Johnny Galecki and Jim Parsons (http://instagram.com/p/lcvNPJuWaR/) In Season 7, Penny is concentrating on her career trying to make acting a full-time activity and Amy is pushing Sheldon deeper in their relationship. Cast *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter (24/24) *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper (24/24) *Kaley Cuoco as Penny (24/24) *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (24/24) *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali (24/24) *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler (24/24) *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (24/24) Episodes Gallery S7.3.jpg|Pre-season press conference. S7.2.jpg|Pre-season press conference. S7.1.jpg|Start of a new season. Season7.jpg|Script. Raid15.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Raid14.jpg|Opening their dating profiles. Raid13.jpg|Bernadette doesn't believe Howard. Raid10.jpg|Penny sympathsizing with Leonard. Raid4.jpg|Penny reading Beverly's new book about Leonard. Raid3.jpg|Amy closing Sheldon's mouth. Scav10.jpg|Raj in a smoking jacket. Scav9.jpg|Penny figures out the clue. Scav7.jpg|Savenger hunt at the comic book store. Scav2.jpg|Amy and Howard working together. Rr8.jpg|Sheldon realizes he made a mistake. Rr6.jpg|Raj helping Penny with romancing Leonard. Ny8.jpg|Do you have any single grandmothers? Ny4.jpg|Nye vs. Proton. Coll2.png|Kissing Penny. NP16.jpg|Viewing pictures from his trip. TBBTThurs.png|Thurs Slide. IWL3.png|Fantasy Penny seducing Sheldon. Ext35.jpg|Leonard's Christmas present. Nosh1.jpg|Penny at Christmastime. Prop3.png|Tipsy Penny proposing to Leonard. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny on "NCIS". Tu7.png|Penny's car finally dies. Fin5.png|Sheldon finally kisses Amy. Dec1.png|A good night kiss. LEFT7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Wil Wheaton. PS6.jpg|Raj is now dating Emily. PS1.jpg|Tired Amy leaning on Sheldon. Bye17.jpg|Professor Proton's funeral. Bikwill.jpg|Wil and Penny make a movie together. Cake6.png|The spirit of Professor Proton enjoying his light saber. Gore9.jpg|Penny turning into a gorrilla. FI54.png|Amy goes ballistic over Leonard letting Sheldon go. Gore8.jpg|Penny working on the set of Serial Apist 2. Mp25.png|Leonard and Penny get engaged. Gore4.jpg|Raj gets a girlfriend; scary horror movie loving Emily. Knee.jpg|Finally!! tbbt.jpg|Howard's song about Bernadette tbbt2.jpg|You seem hot under the collar.....or is that the sweater Spoilers *Further 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 159. (Season trend) *Raj started to get the ability to talk to women late this season, but he was not be very good at it. *Amy continued to push Sheldon toward a physical relationship. The writers stated in a recent interview: "It's always a possibility for them to eventually have sex." (Season trend) *Even though Penny and Sheldon became closer in this season, Amy did not get jealous. She does not see Penny as a threat though, she was jealous of her friendship with Sheldon. (Season trend) *The writers still haven't decided which of the guys got tenure at work, but we shall find out in the future. (Season trend) *Leonard started out the season still on Stephen Hawking's expedition ("on the boat"), but returned quickly after the season starts. (aired, S7E02) *Penny missed Leonard much more than he missed her. (aired, S7E01) *Bernadette and Amy took a trip together without Penny in the first episode. (aired, S7E01) *Penny and Sheldon became closer during Leonard's absence, but the relationship will stay strictly brother/sister. The writers said Penny is a "motherly figure" to Sheldon. (aired, S7E01) *Leonard enjoyed his time on the boat and took his separation from Penny well. (aired, S7E01) *Regina King made another guest appearance in the first episode as Mrs. Davis. (aired, S7E01) *Amy and Howard spent alone time together for the first time. (aired, S7E03) *Leonard's mother returned in the fourth episode via a Skype call. (aired, S7E04) *Sheldon told some of Amy's colleagues that they had a good relationship and that he spanked her before. (aired, S7E05) *Albert Einstein made a guest appearance in one of Sheldon's dreams. (Filmed for S7E06, but cut when aired) *Sheldon had a big break through in his work that lifts him to another level and he had to deal with it, which he's not comfortable with. It's not exactly what he had been hoping for. (aired, S7E06 and S7E10) *Bob Newhart returned as Professor Proton in two episodes. (one have been aired in S7E07; another filmed) Professor Proton and Leonard and Bill Nye the Science Guy and Sheldon teamed up and face off against each other. (aired, S7E07) *Penny set Raj up with one of her friends, Lizzie, after she confronted his ex-girlfriend, Lucy. (aired, S7E08) *Per a writers' room photo, there was be a holiday episode listed as "Happy Thanksgiving, Hard"; different final title. (aired, S7E09) *Penny found out that she was married to Zack before but she didnt know until Leonard pointed it out. (aired, S7E09) *Carrie Fisher and James Earl Jones from the Star Wars franchise made a guest appearance together. (aired, S7E14) *The Valentine's Day episode took place on a train. (aired, S7E15) *There was a Shamy kiss. (aired, S7E15) *Mary Cooper returned when Sheldon visited her. (aired, S7E18) *Professor Proton passed away and Leonard attended his funeral alongside Penny. (aired, S7E22) *Leonard and Penny got engaged. (aired, S7E23) *Stuart's comic store burned down, while Sheldon left on a soul-searching journey. (aired, S7E24) *This is the first season to have Melissa Rauch and Mayim Bialik present for all episodes. de:Staffel 7 it:Settima stagione pt-br:7ª temporada Season 07 Category:Seasons Category:Season 7 Category:Marriage Proposal Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Penny Acting Category:2013 episodes Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Leonard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Penny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Stuart Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Remily Category:Kripke Category:Professor Proton Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Mike Massimino Category:Mike Rostenkowski Category:Ira Flatow